


How to Make a Margrave beg

by mongoosling



Category: Code Geass
Genre: And Failing, Break Up, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Memories, Work In Progress, aka villetta cuts off the friends with benefits relationship she has with jeremiah to be with oghi, commitment issues, jeremiah doesn't get it, jeremiah is tech villetta's superior but there is no apparent coercion in this story, not exactly canon compliant, trying to differentiate between platonic and romantic love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongoosling/pseuds/mongoosling
Summary: They've had a lot of truly pleasant memories, but they all feel like salt in the wound now that she has ended things. Villetta says it's over, but Jeremiah knows he can't lose her. The only solution is to understand where he's failed her and prove to her that he can do better. (A messy break up between two people who were never officially together, and maybe that's part of the problem)."Remembering, alone in his lavish apartment. Jeremiah was immersed in darkness, only the reflection of the city skyline cast its white shadow on his desolate environment. Losing Villetta was not an option. At least that much, was decided."
Relationships: (eventually) Villetta/Ougi but not immediately apparent, Jeremiah Gottwald/Villetta Nu, Villetta Nu/Ougi Kaname
Kudos: 2





	How to Make a Margrave beg

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning this is a WIP though I am committed to finishing it. I intend to Ohgi to be a more active character in this fic.... for drama. Why isn't there any Villetta/Jeremiah fic out there??? Well I am throwing this into this mix.

She'd ended things the previous night.

Truthfully, he hadn't been expecting it. Apparently, he'd underestimated her. Villetta was a shrewd one, he'd known all along. As such, that lapse of judgment weighed on his shoulders. 

Jeremiah narrowed his eyes as she'd lingered in his office. Previously, he'd reached for her, and she'd pinned his hand to the desk, caging it with her own slender yet strong fingers. 

"No more," she'd said, concise and to the point. 

"Oh?" It was the extent of his line of questioning. 

He'd decided long ago that this woman would not make him beg. Physically she was perfection, mentally she was as sharp as a knife. It was obvious why he could not surrender any weakness to her. Especially as a superior officer, no matter how deliciously her hips swayed when she walked away.

"That's right," she offered no greater explanation.

"So be it," he'd said.

At that, she released his hand. The final heated touch lingering across his gloved hand. 

The weight of her choice clung to him for the rest of the week. He couldn't relieve the need in his gut that had been sparked within him. Something was building in his tightly strung body that he was helpless against. Nor was she willing to help him with it.

Not anymore.

His anger grew in tandem with his frustration. Every time she left a room, the heads of surrounding men turned. It was like breathing to her. She'd grown used to it. And he'd grown accustomed to taking her in response. Claiming her in the relative privacy of his office, or in the loft of her apartment, or in his car after work. It had been his to take. A victory over the masses. 

Now, he could only watch in the same way as the rest of those pitiful fools. His ravenous stare trailing after her. Hunger building. Jeremiah's fist clenched at his sides.

Villetta was an excellent second in command. Not just on the battlefield, but in general she was perfect at anticipating his needs. From an offhanded whim to knowing when to deliver an assisting blow with her Glasgow. 

It was why she had to know exactly what her decision was doing to him. And it was precisely why Jeremiah had to put in an effort not to demonstrate his emotions outwardly. It was hard for him to manage, not typically one to hide his thoughts or feelings, yet another detail she was certain to know about him. 

Oh, she was a tricky one, but Jeremiah was determined. This would not distract him from their greater goals, this would not dissuade him from pursuing justice for Britannia’s lost empress, and he certainly wasn’t planning on firing Villetta for it. She was too good of a subordinate to lose over something so superficial. 

“I’m leaving for the night,” her sharp tone broke him out of his stupor, and Jeremiah’s sharp eyes fixed on Villetta standing in the doorway of his office. A week had already passed since their initial conversation, and they were staring at each other as if re-enacting the same scene. 

The way she spoke now (and then), left little room for argument.

It was about the time of evening he’d usually have her bent over his desk, tugging on that long silver hair and pulling breathy moans from her tender throat. Instead, there was a cold distance between them. Only their mutual calculations remained. 

“Very well,” he returned. “Goodnight, Villetta.”

She turned on her heels, a perfectly calculated retreat.

“Goodnight, Lord Jeremiah.”

There had to be an alternative to this situation, he decided while listening to her echoing footsteps. He’d been sitting on it all day.

Jeremiah could reflect on the situation. Pinpoint the change, figure out the underlying issue. With the root of the problem determined, he could correct the rift. It wasn’t about complying with her words, it was about giving her what she wanted. If he wasn’t giving her that at the moment, then he would have to rethink this stance. 

******

The beginning had been just as unexpected as the ending.

Just another shift, just another patrol. Frustrating because there were still so many loose ends they hadn’t been able to solve.

She’d asked him out for a drink just as she had many times before. A promise that the hard night could be made easier with a bit of liquor. As it happened, she was the only person he would ever accept such an invitation from. Something about Villetta Nu felt familiar to him. Despite the fact that she was not born from any noble heritage, wielding a completely different background.

Despite that. 

Something about them was the same. There was an unspoken understanding that they were kindred spirits.

And when he accepted that invitation just one more time, he came to the realization that it was the first time they would be going out alone. 

When she kissed him, it was after three or four drinks had bypassed their defenses. Leaning over the bar, stretching to close the distance, her lips painted and smirking. And when she kissed him he wondered if he would get out of this alive.

That was unlikely. Still, he kissed her back, despite his better judgment, and the awareness that he was her commander, and this had all the makings of a sloppy situation -- It was something he actively avoided. Keeping responsibility and pleasure at a distance from each other for as long as he could remember.

(With one glaring exception).

He pulled away, his lips still tingling, Villetta still smiling.

“It isn’t wise,” he said.

“You’re right,” she agreed and sat back on her stool.

The stalemate didn’t last long. He’d pushed her up against the brick of the building almost as soon as they’d stepped out of the bar. She welcomed him by wrapping her arms around him, meeting him halfway, and another kiss sowed them together. 

“Lord Jeremiah,” she’d breathed. 

They made it back to her apartment because it happened to be closer, and he was surprised by her accommodations, they were much more humble than he’d been expecting. A studio apartment in a semi-respectable part of town-- fine by common standards, but not anything he was used with his noble upbringing.

It didn’t matter. Not when she was pulling free the tails of his shirts and throwing his coat to the floor.

He groaned as her lips and tongue trailed a devilish routine across his neck, almost certainly leaving a mark in their wake. 

“This is new to me,” he whispered when they made it to the bed, and that was certainly the whiskey talking as Villetta pulled away to fix him with a strange kind of look.

“Don’t tell me it’s your… I’m not your first…”

It took him a moment to understand what she was getting at. When it clicked he quite literally snorted.

“Heavens no. What I mean is I don’t make a habit of sleeping with my subordinates.”

Villetta relaxed visibly at that, her plainly evil smile returning, “And here I thought you were a shameless user.”

“Oh, quiet,” he said, determined to follow through, and close the distance again.

It didn’t take long to shed the remainder of their layers. She was magnificent to behold. An expanse of smooth caramel skin, tasting almost as sweet as it looked. She felt even better as he slid forward, their breath mingling, and he closed his eyes, shivering. It was all panting, sweat, and groping hands from that moment on. 

He spilled over her belly, just barely managing to pull out of her as the climax washed over him sooner than he cared to admit. At the very least she didn’t vocalize any disappointment, when he flopped over to the side of her, chest rising and falling with his heavy breath as she dealt with the resulting mess. 

“Next time, you don’t get to finish until I do,” she’d said though he could tell there was no real malice in her voice.

Jeremiah’s brows furrowed, quick on the defensive, “It’s been a while.”

“Hmm,” was all Villetta had said in return.

At that she stood, walking stark naked to the bathroom adjoined to the studio in which they’d copulated. He was helpless but to watch her go, eyes glued to the perfect shape of her.

******

Remembering, alone in his lavish apartment. Jeremiah was immersed in darkness, only the reflection of the city skyline cast its white shadow on his desolate environment. 

Losing Villetta was not an option. 

At least that much, was decided.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think O.O ??


End file.
